


Too Soon

by WeeBitObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBitObsessed/pseuds/WeeBitObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is killed during a hunt and TFW and Crowley have to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

Dean carried the lifeless body into the bunker and laid her bloody corpse on the library table. Sam entered carrying the bags with tears falling from his eyes. “We have to fix this,” he choked out.  
“Sammy, she’s gone,” Dean whispered. He rubbed his hand through his hair. How had he let this happen? “Y/N, why didn’t you listen to us? Why did you show up at that vamp nest?”  
“She was always stubborn,” Sam said with a small smile thinking back to all the times Y/N had never listened. “Do… Do you remember the time we made her stay in the bunker for a week…”  
“And when we came home, she had TPed our bedrooms. She was so pissed at us.” Dean finished. Sam nodded and slumped into a stiff library chair. “Or the time she tried to hide that her and Crowley were a thing. I have no idea what she saw in that limey prick…”  
“Hello boys,” a familiar voice called out. Dean looked at the ceiling hoping this was all a bad dream. They had not had time to adjust to Y/N untimely demise much less tell her lover that she was gone. The tension in the room was stifling. “What have we here?” Crowley walked over to the table and looked at Y/N’s body.   
“There was a nest of vamps…” Dean began but couldn’t tell Crowley all the gory details. The color drained out of Crowley’s face and he dropped the crystal glass that had held his trademark scotch. “Pity,” he quipped. “She was a good fuck.”  
“Seriously!” Dean shouted. “Is that all she was to you?” He grabbed Crowley by his lapel and shoved him into a wall. “You son of a bitch! She loved you!” Crowley and Dean held eye contact, waiting for one of them to blink. Dean’s face was full of rage but Crowley was made of stone.   
“Dean!” Sam called out. “We need to finish this. Y/N deserves a hunter’s funeral.” Dean let Crowley go and stormed out of the room with Sam in tow. Once the door slammed Crowley ran to Y/N and tears he hadn’t cried for years sprang from his eyes.  
“Why didn’t you listen to them?!” Crowley didn’t hear the flutter of Castiel’s wings as he appeared but felt the angel’s hand heavy on his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry for your lose. Y/N was a good person. She didn’t deserve to die so soon.”   
“You can fix this,” Crowley said softly. He fell to his knees and turned to the angel. “You can bring her back.” Cas looked down and shook his head.  
“It’s too late. There’s nothing I can do.”   
The King of Hell grabbed the angel’s trench coat. “Please!” he begged. “I opened Purgatory for you! I stole grace for you! Just do this one thing and I will do whatever you want!” Cas adverted Crowley’s eyes and shook his head.  
“Y/N is already gone,” he replied.  
“Please!” he shouted. “I can’t lose her.” Sam and Dean returned to the room with some clean sheets to wrap Y/N’s body in.  
“YOU could bring her back,” Dean said laying the sheets on a chair. “You brought me back. It won’t be Y/N exactly but she would be here.”  
“And how did that work out for you?” Crowley snapped slowly turning his head to the older Winchester.  
“She would be a demon but she would be with you.” Crowley contemplated the implications for a moment. Could he take such a sweet pure human and turn her into a spawn of hell? Could he be that selfish?  
He stood embarrassed and wondered how much the Winchesters had just witnessed. He brushed off his coat and straightened his tie. Leaning in he kissed Y/N on the lips. “Come back to me,” he muttered and stood up. The angel and the hunters were breathless. Would this work?  
Y/N eyes popped open to revel the black eyes of a demon. She turned her head to Crowley. “My queen,” he whispered and with a snap of his fingers they disappeared.


End file.
